Quand j'étais petit garçon
by Chefnem
Summary: Série de drabbles 100 mots sur un Drago Malefoy enfant. Pourquoi cette aversion des Moldus ? Pourquoi avoir accepté la Marque ? Pourquoi, alors, protéger sa famille ? Rating T pour être libre de presque tout écrire.
1. Bête docile

_Série de drabbles sur la jeunesse de Drago Malefoy. J'ai volontairement omis d'indiquer son âge précis, chaque drabble étant, je pense, assez explicites sur cela.  
__Fantaisie de ma part ou non, j'aime croire que ce personnage n'est pas raciste de naissance et qu'on l'a endoctriné. Par-dessus tout, je voulais étudier, trouver une explication, même partielle, de son comportement et essayer de comprendre son raisonnement. Ce que j'écris n'est donc pas forcément ce que je pense (!)  
_

_Je rappelle qu'un drabble doit compter exactement 100 mots, d'où la "longueur" des chapitres postés (j'utilise _www(.)alorthographe(.) com / compte(.)php_ Il faut soumettre le texte sans guillemets)._

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant ce qui suit**

…

1. Bête docile

…

« Père ?  
- Drago ?  
- J'ai vu un chien aujourd'hui. Il était tout petit et de couleur crème. Une fille faisait des choses avec. Je crois que c'était une sorcière. Elle caressait sa tête et jetait une balle, le chien ensuite courait après. Il est ensuite revenu. Pourquoi elle faisait ça ?  
- Elle était en train de jouer avec.  
- Est-ce que je peux faire la même chose ?  
- Pourquoi voudrais-tu faire cela ?  
- Elle avait l'air contente.  
- Elle est ignorante. Ces jeux-là sont ceux des pauvres. »

Drago Malefoy fut trop intimidé par son père pour lui demander ce qu'était un _jeu_.

* * *

Première impression ?


	2. Logique et racisme

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant ce qui suit.**

…

2. Logique et racisme

...

« Vois-tu cette insolence ? Ce n'est qu'une vermine apportée par les Sangs Mêlés que nous souffrons. Jamais tu ne dois tolérer les Sangs-de-Bourbe. N'oublie pas que nous, Malefoy, avons une lignée pure. »

Drago ne comprenait pas. Il ne percevait pas encore cette fausse différence entre Moldus et Sorciers. Pourquoi devait-il abhorrer et honnir ceux que son père appelait Sangs Impurs ? Mais Père l'a dit, alors Drago le fait.

Toutefois, Le garçonnet laissa s'échapper sa perplexité.

Lucius, exaspéré, finit par rajouter : « Tu comprendras. »

Cela arriva quelques années après mais c'est Lucius qu'il finit par haïr.

* * *

Review ?


	3. Punition

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant ce qui suit.**

…

3. Punition  
…

C'est une belle journée. Les oiseaux piaillent, le soleil brille. Des abeilles butinent les fleurs, les fleurs donnent des fruits et les fruits mûrissent.

Les rideaux de couleur émeraude sont tirés mais ils sont fins. Les rayons filtrés parviennent jusqu'au Salon.

Aujourd'hui, Drago Malefoy a humilié son père au magasin.

« Tu me fais honte.  
- Père, s'il vous plaît !  
- La pitié est un sentiment bas éprouvé par les traîtres et les parasites. Tu n'en es pas un !  
- Père ! »

Lucius Malefoy lança à nouveau le terrible sortilège _Doloris_, attendant impatiemment que son héritier se taise enfin.

* * *

Review ?

**  
(Merci à Littlebeattle et Pauline pour leurs reviews !)**


	4. Seul

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant ce qui suit**

…

4. Seul  
…

Il paniqua.

Il était tombé de l'arbre et il saignait. Il avait nettement entendu son bras gauche craquer. Cela faisait mal. Très mal. Il ne supportait pas la douleur mais la peur l'empêchait de crier.

Il avait perdu le contrôle et c'était en train de l'emmerder, littéralement.

_Que faire à présent ? Réfléchis._

« Dobby ! Ici, maintenant. »

Il réprima un autre hurlement.

« Soigne ça. Tout de suite. »

L'elfe de maison s'exécuta.

Il devait s'assurer qu'il ne dirait rien. Sa fierté, surtout, lui faisait haïr cet être chétif.

« Parles-en à quiconque et je te tue. »

* * *

Review ?


	5. Enseignement

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant ce qui suit**

…

5. Enseignement  
…

« Encore ! Tu crois que c'est avec ça que tu feras peur ? Tu es ridicule. »

Sa colère était palpable et glaçait à en brûler violemment Drago mais il avait appris à ne plus trembler.

« Observe. _Serpensortia _! »

Les yeux de son père semblaient rougeoyer.

Il fixa le bout de sa baguette dont un fil ondulant sortît, grossissant démesurément à vue d'oeil, jusqu'à ce qu'il atterrisse sur le sol. Ce dernier s'éleva à sa hauteur et plongea son regard dans le sien. Puis il se jeta sur le serpenteau et le mordit, injectant son mortel venin embrasant.

* * *

Review ?


	6. Diner

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant ce qui suit**

…

6. Dîner  
…

« Le Maître vous appelle, Maître. » Dit Dobby le nez touchant le sol.

N'ayant pas vu l'heure passer, il posa promptement son livre.

« Drago, tu sais que nous dînons à la même heure chaque jour, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il ne dit rien.

« N'est-ce pas ? » répéta Lucius, attendant visiblement une réponse de son fils. Ce soir, il était impatient.

« Oui, Père. »

Il n'avait pas le droit de baisser les yeux, ni de soutenir son regard intransigeant. A force d'interdictions naissaient contradictions.

« Alors ? »

Sa mère frémit.

« Je n'ai pas d'excuse, Père. »

Elle connaissait déjà la suite.

* * *

Review ?


	7. Sortie

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant ce qui suit**

…

7. Sortie  
…

« Que vois-tu ? »

Il était incertain de sa réponse. Que voulait-il entendre ?

« Quelques sorciers et des Impurs. Nous sommes les seuls, ici, à être respectables. Ah, voilà Zabini et Nott.

- Tu auras besoin d'eux, ne t'en fais pas des ennemis, ils pourraient t'être nuisibles. »

Rien n'est hasardeux.

« Le Chemin de Traverse pullule de parasites. Ne t'y adresse pas. Si tu y es contraint, tu dois rester courtois, du moins, n'attire pas l'attention. Ils peuvent s'enhardir car ils sont bêtes. Mais jamais tu ne dois répondre à leur provocation. Nous valons mieux qu'eux. »

* * *

Review ?


	8. Veillée

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant ce qui suit**

…

8. Veillée  
…

« Qu'as-tu appris aujourd'hui ?  
- Je connais le fonctionnement de notre…entreprise.  
- C'est tout ?  
- J'ai étudié nos principaux partenaires. Les Parkinson sont un boulet, les Greengrass peuvent s'avérer être intéressants mais restent à surveiller.  
- Voilà qui est enfin satisfaisant. »

Il s'en était pas mal tiré, chose assez rare.

« Quel est notre point faible ? »

Question piège, il le savait

« Nous n'en avons pas, Père  
- En es-tu sûr ? »

Doute.

« Oui, Père.  
-Tâche d'être plus convaincant la prochaine fois. Je suis clément ce soir. A présent, je t'ordonne d'aller te coucher.  
- Bonne nuit, Père. »

* * *

**A/N :** Je sais qu'il est encore jeune mais pour Lucius, on n'est jamais trop jeune pour quoique ce soit, n'est-ce pas ? Le sens des affaires doit s'acquérir vite, puisqu'il n'y a que ça qui leur apporte du respect…

_Review ?_


	9. Hibou

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant ce qui suit**

…

9. Hibou  
…

"Drago, mon chéri, ton père a ramené quelque chose. Il veut que tu ailles dans le Salon.  
- Entendu, maman."

Il était intrigué, partagé entre la curiosité et l'appréhension. Que son père lui avait-il apporté ? Narcissa n'avait pas paru inquiète ni effrayée, ce qui était plutôt rassurant

Lorsqu'il arriva , la première chose qu'il remarqua fut la cage de bronze, aussi bien ouverte que vide, posée sur la table; puis l'hibou grand-duc perché sur le bras d'un inconnu.

"A user sciemment, évidemment. Enonça simplement Lucius.  
- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?  
- On ne donne pas de nom aux choses."


	10. Argent

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant ce qui suit**

…

10. Argent  
…

L'argent achète les bonbons. J'achète des bonbons. Les bonbons sont sucrés, ils sont doux. Ils sont bons. Alors l'argent est bon.

Père donne de l'argent aux gens. Les gens sont faux. Ils nous regardent avec mépris et pourtant, ils prennent l'argent. Père achète les gens.

Si on peut acheter les gens, alors les gens sont des jouets. Ils sont influençables. Corruptibles. Des êtres inférieurs. Les gens sont méchants et égoïstes. Ils me regardent avec méfiance et pourtant, ils prennent l'argent. Ils sourient sournoisement.

Moi, je préfère les bonbons. Les bonbons ne disent rien, ne font rien. Les gens sont hypocrites.

* * *

Review ?


	11. Sucreries

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant ce qui suit.**

…

11. Sucreries  
…

Drago était un petit garçon comme les autres. Il avait compris que pour avoir ce qu'il voulait, il suffisait de faire ce qu'on attendait de lui, enfin, le faire croire.

Il savait comment faire craquer sa mère. Il avait plusieurs choix.

Avoir l'air abattu.

Faire les yeux doux.

Se blesser (le paraître, du moins).

Mais il ne demandait jamais explicitement des sucreries. C'était interdit. Père disait que c'était pathétique. Il avait passé l'âge. Mère lui en donnait dans son dos. C'était une des seules choses qu'elle osait faire, d'ailleurs.

Le chocolat était sa gourmandise favorite. C'était doux et réconfortant.

Pathétique.

* * *

Review ? (désoléééée, le chocolat j'étais obligée de le mettre. Draco/Hermione shipper oblige =D)


	12. Mère

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant ce qui suit**

…

12. Mère  
…

Mère était ma reine. Beauté froide en apparence car ses mains de couleur lait me caressaient doucement la chevelure, disant tout ce qu'elle retenait.

Mère était ma chaleur. Ces légers baisers sur mon front me berçaient gentiment. J'oubliais ce que Père lançait. Ce que Père m'a fait.

Mère était ma panacée. Elle me guérissait d'un seul sort, d'une simple parole et parfois, d'une rare étreinte. Moments sacrés, je les chérissais.

Elle était là, elle était ce que j'avais de plus précieux. Plus que mon nom. Plus que ma fierté. Ma mère m'aimait.

* * *

Review ?


	13. Père

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant ce qui suit**

…

13. Père  
…

Lucius Malfoy avait toujours été mon modèle.

Avant, je savais que Père était puissant et compétent. Je savais qu'en suivant ses pas, j'aurais pu devenir comme lui. Le monde sorcier ne le connaissait pas, mais moi si.

Maintenant, je savais qu'il avait sacrifié sa vie pour sa famille alors il ne pouvait pas la laisser s'échapper de son contrôle. Il avait tellement souffert. J'étais trop jeune pour comprendre. Je l'ai compris ensuite.

Il s'était enchaîné pour nous sauver du massacre.

Maintenant, c'était à mon tour. Je devais servir Lord Voldemort, comme lui.

* * *

Je n'aime pas particulièrement Lucius mais je voulais trouver une raison au pourquoi Drago admire tant son père, pourquoi il le suivait au lieu de le haïr et montrer que ce qui n'arrive (pas) à la famille Malfoy à la fin de la bataille finale est explicable.

Review ?


	14. Dobby

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant ce qui suit**

…

14. Dobby  
…

Dobby était leur elfe de maison. Il s'occupait du ménage, de la cuisine, mais il lui était particulièrement assigné. Esclave, né pour servir, destiné à servir jusque sa mort, elle-même fut-elle utile et en quoique ce soit accommodant son jeune maître. D'ailleurs, ce dernier détestait cet être chétif. Obéissant à ses ordres et pourtant doté d'une magie naturelle bien que domestique. Surtout, le destin de Dobby était simple. Servir ses maîtres. Qu'en était-il pour Drago ? Un avenir de mondanité, d'inconvenances et particulièrement de responsabilités. Encore exempté par son âge, il savait néanmoins ce qui l'attendait. Oui, il détestait Dobby.

* * *

Review ?


End file.
